Zero Is Blood Thirsty
by xxXXbloodsuckerXXxx
Summary: Ikuto transfers to Zero's school. What's bound to happen when you get a silver haired, i hate vampires, bad boy with a neko/cat boy who likes to mess with people? I know, but do you know?


ZERO IS BLOOD THIRSTY by: xxXXbloodsuckerXXxx

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used from either anime's used in this story. "Vampire Knight" and "Shugo Chara" belong to other rightful owners. BEWARE! for spoilers, character bashing, character crossover, out of characterness, drama, fluffiness, blood, little bit Zero x Yuki, some Ikuto x Amu, hint of Ikuto x Yuki, a lot of Zero x Ikuto and cussing. I am not making fun of any of the characters. Especially Zero Kiryuu and Ikuto Tsukiyomi, because I actually love them. If you do not like yaoi or don't know what it means then please for your sake do not read. If you do decide to read this don't try to sue me if the story mentally scars you cuz i warned you. This story is not for people with a weak stomache only for people who are mature or 18+.

ZERO IS BLOOD THIRSTY

Chapter 1: The Meeting

It was a bright sunny day withvery little clouds and a slight breeze. Zero was laying on the grass taking a well deserved nap. Today was rough, because he had to deal with another day of being a bodyguard to those stupid night class students. He also had to deal with Yuki yelling at him every single minute to be nicer to the day class and to stop having a bad attitude towards the night class. Whatever it didn't really matter to him, because he would be happy to get hurt as long as it save Yuki in the process. He loved Yuki, but he knew that Kaname also liked her, but he would rather die then to see or let Kaname have her. When he finally woke up from the sun shinning in his eyes, he realized that there were student walking around on campus. He immediately grabbed his jacket and raced for his class before he was late for the 3rd time this week. Sadly it wouldn't matter how fast he would run to class, because he was already six minutes and twenty-two seconds late. He knew as soon as his teacher said "Oh! Hello Zero you finally decided to grace us with your presence." that he was in deep shit. Then his teacher told him he had detention and he had to go find out the rest of his punishment from the headmaster.

When Zero arrived at the headmaster's office he saw a very unhappy look on his usually annoyingly overjoyed face. After Zero was yelled at by the headmaster for what seemed like forever, but it was only 15 minutes. The headmaster told him that there was a new student transferring from Seiyo Academy and as part of Zero's punishment he had to show the student around. Zero was not happy about this horrible situation and he was going to try anything to get out of it until he heard a knock on the door and the headmaster called out "come in!". The door opened and a boy with silky blue hair and beautiful sparkling mid-night blue eyes walked in. The headmaster started to introduce each other. He started off by saying "Welcome! This is Zero Kiryuu he will be your tour guide around campus". As soon as those wordsleft the headmaster's mouth Zero started yelling saying "HELL NO, YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSELF IF YOU THINK I'M SHOWING ANYONE AROUND 'CAUSE I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING SLAVE!".The boy with the blue hair just stared in shock at how someone besides Tadase could have such a temper and this guy was cussing at the headmaster of the school.

The headmaster just cried in the corner saying "Why are you yelling at me? Zero you're so mean and you're yelling at me right in front of a new student". "WELL, MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A WHINY LITTLE BITCH THEN I WOULDN'T YELL AT YOU! ". The headmaster finally maintained his composure enough to say that the new student's name was Ikuto Tsukiyomi and that Ikuto and Zero will probably become really close before he was interrupted by Zero saying "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN CLOSE?" The headmaster explained that they both shared a couple classes and they would have to share rooms since no more than 2 student's can occupy a room. Zero was furious because he hated to be around people and when he was in his room it was his alone time to get away from all of the annoying students. He decided it wouldn't be too bad being a roommate with a dude at least it wasn't some loud, bossy, abusive and obnoxious girl with a high squeaky voice. When Zero was thinking he realized that he kinda described Yuki. Then he started wondering why he even liked her, but then a voice broke his train of thought. The voice ended up being the new kid, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. He said "Yo, I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi". Zero just simply stated "I'm Zero Kiryuu". He then agreed and he started to leave when the headmaster say "Remember be nice to Ikuto". Zero laughed for the first time in a while and said "Sure, I'll be nice to him"in a sarcastic tone. Zero then said see ya later, headmaster over his shoulder as he started to exit out of the office. That's when he heard the headmaster say "You can call me dad if you want, Zero ". Zero said calmly "No, that's fine I'll stick to calling you headmaster". When the headmaster heard those words he started crying and saying Why? I treated you like my own son after your parents were brutally killed by a bad vampire". Zero was pissed of now and smashed through the the table saying "NEVER SPEAK OF THAT INCIDENT AGAIN IF YOU DO I WILL BREAK YOUR HEAD IN TWO JUST LIKE THE TABLE!" The headmaster was up against the wall shivering in fright at the action and words that Zero just did. Zero then stomped out of the room with his fists balled up in anger,but then Zero finally calmed down.

ZERO IS BLOOD THIRSTY

Chapter 2: Getting Closer

Zero showed Ikuto where his last class of the day was and told him that he would show him around after class was over. They met each other outside of Ikuto's class and started showing him where the cafeteria, gym, clubs, the rest of his classes and they finished at the dorms. At this time it was in the afternoon, so Zero decided that he would show Ikuto the rest tomorrow. Zero decided that he would get some sleep before he had to patrol the school. Zero reached into his pocket for the keys to the dorm room, but all of the sudden Zero's neck started to throb and he could barely stand up. He slid to the ground and grabbed his aching head. Vampire teeth started to protrude out and his eyes glowed crimson red. Zero's could barely breathe and his heart was pounding fiercely. Even though he was weak he decided he had to get away from Ikuto or else he would bite him. All of a sudden Zero heard Ikuto saying something to him he looked up and saw Ikuto fall backwards. Ikuto leaned in shaking him and saying Hey!, Zero are you okay? What's wrong with you and why are your eyes red?

Ikuto decided to grab Zero's arm and rap it around his shoulder. Ikuto then tried to lift Zero up, but then Zero pushed him away causing them both to fall. Zero smelled a sweet fragrance he knew it was blood, but it was like no other blood he smelled before. This blood was even more tempting then Yuki's blood in which he craved all the time. Although Zero needed the blood he didn't want to hurt her just to get the taste and to feel the hot blood running down his throat. Ikuto slowly got up and walked towards Zero holding out his hand to help him up. When Zero looked up he saw a scratch on Ikuto's face then he realized that the fragrance was Ikuto's blood. Zero slapped Ikuto's hand away and told him to get away from him or else he could not control himself. Ikuto looked confused did he do something wrong? Ikuto grabbed the key that Zero dropped earlier and opened up the door. When he turned back around Zero was gone. Zero ran down the hall trying to get away from the delicious sent,but no matter how ran he ran he couldn't get the urge to drink his blood out of his mind, but it didn't work.

Zero needed blood so he decided he would visit Yuki. He started walking up the stairs and saw Yuki walking down the steps with her roommate. Zero told Yuki that he needed to talk to her in private or something bad would happen. Yuki told her roommate that she would see her later and she walked with Zero back to her room. She quickly asked Zero "What do you want to talk about"? Zero grabbed her shoulder and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. When she saw that his eyes were red she knew what he needed. She tilted her head and pulled her hair back. She then told him it was okay he can bite her. Zero sunk his teeth into her soft skin and quickly drank as the blood rushed out of the puncture wounds. Zero did like her blood, but he couldn't stop thinking about how good Ikuto's blood smelled. When he was done he licked up the remaining drops of blood. He decided to talk a little bit with Yuki before he left. He mostly talked about the new kid and how they were roommates. He also talked about the fact that he has to show him around the school as part of his punishment for being late 3 times this week. He then said how he has to also got to detention for a week and if he is late or skips then he gets another week of detention. When he was done talking to Yuki he went to the bathroom to take off his shirt and wash it since it had blood all over it. When it had all of the blood out of it he ringed it out and threw his jacket on. When Zero got out of the bathroom he said goodbye and walked out.

After h left Yuki's room he went back to his room to change his clothes before he went out to patrol the school. When he started walking down the steps he realized that it would be awkward between him and Ikuto. He would also have to explain why his shirt was wet. Luckily when he got to the room the door was unlocked and Ikuto was not in there. But if he wasn't in the room where would he be? Zero quickly changed and decided to hurry up and look for Ikuto while he was patrolling the quart yard. So far he didn't see anyone until he ran into Yuki. He ran up to her and asked if she had seen a boy with blue hair any where around. She said that she didn't see anyone like that, but she did say that she would keep an eye out for anyone who matched that description. Zero kept looking for Ikuto but then he heard a high pitched scream. Zero quickly thought what if it was Yuki and she was injured. Zero quickly ran to where the scream was when he went there he saw Yuki and Adiou biting her hand. Zero drew out his gun and told him it was prohibited to drink blood. But then he realized that there was also another boy with him apparently he was some dude named Kain. There was also 2 girls from day class who have fainted on the sight of realizing that Aidou was a vampire.

Zero pulled the trigger and you heard a gun shot, but he missed. Ikuto was wondering around the school when he heard the gun shot. Ikuto quickly ran towards where the sound of the gun shot was. When he was there he saw a girl with brown hair holding a metal rod in her hand, 2 girls on the ground, 2 boys with blond hair the taller one had darker hair, and Zero holding a gun. Ikuto jumped down from the tree and said "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING ZERO? YOU CAN'T PULL A FUCKING GUN OUT ON SOMEONE"! Zero stared at him asking "where did you come from"? Ikuto said that he heard a gun shot so he came to see what happened and when he saw Zero he jumped from the tree. Zero answered his question saying that they were trying to drink these girl's blood and Yuki tried to stop them, but then Aidou grabbed her hand and bite her. Ikuto looked puzzled and just stared until questions started to formed in his brain. "Who is Yuki and Aidou"? "Why are those girls passed out on the ground"? "Why were those guys trying to drink blood"? Zero was about to explain but then Yuki interrupted saying "Hi, I'm Yuki Cross and Zero and I are the school guardians we protect the day class from the night class". Zero jumped in saying "Basically the day class are humans and the night class are vampires, we make sure to keep the night class from drinking the day class students blood". "Do you understand now, Ikuto"? Zero said with a puzzled expression

Ikuto started to understand and he decided to leave the rest of the questions he had for later. After they were done patrolling Zero and Ikuto went back to their room. Kurt then began to ask more questions like "Why were your eyes glowing red"? Zero answered every question that Ikuto asked with a honest answer. The next couple days went fine Zero went to detention like he was suppose to and no one was injured from what happened with Aidou and Yuki a couple days earlier. Ikuto was fine with Zero being a vampire in fact Ikuto even trusted Zero. Ikuto trusted Zero enough to tell him about his sister and the fact that she was in love with him, he even talked about about his father leaving and that Ikuto was searching for him and that the only reason why Ikuto was going to this school is because he father was seen in this area. The reason why Ikuto wasn't in the room is because he was out looking for his dad. He told Zero that his mother remarried and her new husband was the president of their family company and the company name is Easter. He even said that he left the girl he was in love with to find his dad. Ikuto said that the girl's name was Amu Hinamori and that she liked a boy named Tadase Hitori.

ZERO IS BLOOD THIRSTY

Chapter 3: Friend or Foe?

Zero and Ikuto was chilling out until Zero had to patrol the school with Yuki. When they got back to their room Ikuto took a shower first. When he came out he had pajamas on and he was still drying his hair. When he looked around he couldn't find Zero, he searched the room and finally saw Zero sitting in the corner. He was breathing heavy and grabbing the side of his neck. Ikuto sat down on his knees to see what happened to Zero. Then he though that maybe he was sick or maybe he needed to drink blood because he is a vampire. Ikuto grabbed Zero's hand as he did so Zero looked up with crimson red eyes instead of his sleet purple eyes. When Ikuto saw this he remembered the first time he saw Zero like this and later that night when Zero explained everything to him.

Ikuto decided he would let Zero bite him as long as it would help him or stop his pain. He looked at Zero and then said "Zero it's okay if you need to you can bite me". Zero's eyes widen at the words that came out of his roommates mouth. Zero leaned in and grabbed Ikuto and pulled him in closer. He licked Ikuto's neck and sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of Ikuto's neck. Zero made sure not to waste one precious drop of blood. The smell of the blood was tempting and inviting, but once you get a taste you don't want to stop you would even go back for 3rds as long as you were able to get a taste of heaven. Zero kept on drinking but then he felt Ikuto become limp and with Ikuto's last strength he taped Zero's shoulder as a sign to say stop. Zero didn't know how fast or how much he was drinking. He quickly stopped drinking and licked up the remaining blood off of Ikuto's neck. Zero was practically hitting himself he knew he shouldn't have bit him because he knew how appetizing Ikuto's blood was. Zero picked him up and gently laid him down onto Ikuto's own bed. Zero said sorry and then ran off to go find Yuki and tell her about what happened and to ask for advice on what to do now.

When Zero found Yuki she was on her way back to her dorm. He quickly grabbed Yuki's arm and told her they needed to have a private conversation. She thought that meant that he needed blood so when they got into her room she tilted her head and brushed her hair back. She then said "Go ahead Zero drink as much blood as you need". Zero stared at her for a moment and then said "No, I don't need blood I need your advice". She lifted up her head and said "Advice, What kind of advice do you need". Zero tried to find the right words to say, but the only thing he could think of is to tell her exactly what happened. When she explained she started to think of any advice that she could think of. When she started to speak she said "Um...that's a hard one, I never been in this type of situation before so I don't know what to tell you". With those words a sad expression appeared on Zero's face. Then Yuki began to speak again "Listen, Zero I think you should go back to your dorm and say you're sorry. If he is really your friend he will understand". "Zero, I'm sorry I couldn't be more help to you, but if you need anything you know where to find me". Zero gave Yuki a hug and thanked her for all of her help. With that he was on his way back to his dorm to talk to Ikuto after he woke up. After Zero got back to his room he saw that Ikuto had regained consciousness. Zero started graveling for forgiveness usually he would not beg, but he thought of Ikuto as a close friend he thought of him as a brother. So he didn't want to lose their great friendship over this stupid vampire curse. Ikuto smiled and laughed which caused Zero to get angry and question Ikuto's reaction. Ikuto got up to hug Zero, but then he fell from being to weak, but luckily Zero caught him.

Zero sat him down on the floor slowly. Ikuto looked at Zero and said "Stop being so stupid, you do not need to beg for forgiveness because I won't forgive you". With that Zero's heart broke and he could feel the tears swell up inside him as he thought of losing someone so important. Ikuto continued to say "Why would I ever forgive you when you didn't do nothing wrong". Zero looked up with a couple tears streaming down his face, but then he wiped them away and the sadness was replaced with happiness. "Ikuto smiled and gave him a tissue to wipe his tears away". " Zero stop being silly, I'm not going to let something like this waste our friendship, because you mean to much to me". Ikuto then wrapped his arms around Zero to give him a hug. There were so many emotions and thoughts going through Zero that the tears began rolling down his cheeks again. "Zero I have to tell you one more secret it's not that important,but since were such great friends I would like you yo know". "Ikuto, Why didn't you tell me before now"? "Because it's embarrassing and i don't want anyone to know, because the people who know use it against me to get a quick laugh. "Don't worry i wont tell anyone or use it against you".

ZERO IS BLOOD THIRSTY

Chapter 4: Secrets, Good or Bad?

"Okay, well how do i put it? I have a shugo chara named Yoru and when I character transform I have cat ears and a cat tail. I also gain magical powers. When I was under Easter control I would transform into Death Rebel which was evil and no matter how hard I would try to fight I couldn't break their control. I even hurt the people I cared about". Zero stared in wonder at what Ikuto just said as he saw the sadness swell up inside Ikuto's blue eyes. It pained Zero to see how upset Ikuto was so he decided to search through the draws in search of something that could either cheer him up or make him pissed off at Zero's actions. He finally found what he needed so Zero walked over to Ikuto and threw a ball of yarn to him. The ball of yarn hit him in the shoulder. Kurt looked over to see a ball of yarn bouncing on the wooden floor. All of a sudden Ikuto Chara Transformed and you saw cat hears and a cat tail appear. Ikuto's tail started wagging back and forth and he pounced on the ball of yarn. Zero smiled and said "I knew that would either cheer you up or make you pissed off". Ikuto looked up and dropped the ball of yarn and said "If you knew this might piss me off why did you risk it"? "Because I knew that it would cheer you up and I couldn't take that pained expression on your face".

With those words Zero started to walk closer to Ikuto and sat on a large pillow that was laid on the floor next to Ikuto. When Zero saw how cute Ikuto's cat ears he couldn't help, but to play with them. This is when Ikuto got irritated and pushed Zero's hand away. Zero then said with a little giggle "Oh, is the little kitty cat annoyed"? Ikuto was really annoyed now he then said yes. When Zero heard him say this he decided to make him more annoyed. Zero's comeback was "Then why was your tail wagging"? "When animals are happy or excited don't their tails wag"? Zero was annoying, but this kind of situation turns me on. It's not the first time, because one time after I save this girl from a gang of thugs I was really beaten up. I remembered a promise I made to see Utau performing. So with the last bit of strength I had I decided to go see her for a couple minutes. Apparently the girl I liked Amu was there and she saw me leave. She must have followed me out there, because she tried to help me clean the bruises and scratches on my face. She was very nervous, she was probably scared that she would hurt me more than I already was. I then laid my head on her lap she was probably shocked at first. She seemed to be fine with it, she even started to softly stroke my head. I can't remember exactly what I said to her, but I basically said "My ears are sensitive, so if you stroke them it turns me on". Those words shocked her and she picked my head up off of her lap and dropped it on the ground. Which hurt much much more than you would think. Anyways back to reality even though that me and Zero are best friends I was really turned on and I needed to fuck someone badly. It mine as well be Zero or my new found friend Yuki. There both really hot, but Yuki started going out with that Kaname person. I guess I can just hit on some random girl, but this would be more fun and it would be pay back for playing with my ears.

Suddenly I got a brilliant plan to get him into bed. I decided to do my famous sexy smirk you know the one I use on Amu a lot. Then I said "You had your chance to play with me now it's my turn". His shocked and confused face was so funny, but so cute at the same time. "Ikuto what ...what do you mean? "Oh, Zero you'll figure it out soon". Zero started scooting back trying to put distance between the 2, but then he ran into the wall. Ikuto slammed his hand on the right side of Zero and then used his left hand to grab Zero's chin and pull him into a kiss. Zero pushed him away from him and started gasping for air. He couldn't believe that his best friend could betray him. Ikuto played him like he played the violin. You need a lot of talent to play the violin that good and be that devious. Ikuto must have been attracted to him the whole time and then pretended to be his friend to get closer to him just to get him into bed. As these those were running through his head Ikuto tried to kiss Zero again, but then Zero slapped him leaving a bright red mark on his beautiful face. Zero got up and grabbed his jacket on the way out the door. Ikuto just sat there from the shock and the pain for what he had done to his best friend and know the stingy bruise on his face.

ZERO IS BLOOD THIRSTY

Chapter 5: Just Friends?

When Ikuto realized that he might have lost someone more important to him then his own family he started breaking down into tears. Then he decided that he would wipe his tears and go talk to Yuki. Maybe he would see him there or get some good advice for what he should do. He started walking towards Yuki's room and knocked a couple times on the door. Yuki then answered the door with a smile before she finished drinking the bottle of milk. Her hair was still damp at the ends or her gorgeous brown locks. Yuki and Ikuto sat down on her bed she then broke the silence by saying "Is there something wrong"? Ikuto was shocked at how she saw right through him he then asked her "What?" "Why do you say that"? "I say that, because you are usually always with Zero". "Oh, no don't tell me you had a fight". " No, no that's not it". "Then what happened"? "Well... the reason why I'm not with Zero is, because he went out for a little while apparently to clear his head or something". "The reason why I'm here is, because I don't understand something". "Oh, what is it"? "It's because I tried to kiss this girl, but she slapped me that's why there's a bruise on my face". "I don't understand why she slapped me, I thought that we both shared the same feeling's". "Oh! I understand now". "First you should put some ice on that bruise". "The second you should find her and say that you're sorry". "The last thing you should do is take it slow and wait until she is ready to admit that she love's you and ready to go to the next level". "That's great advice Yuki, you're so awesome" "Oh, don't worry about it and I know I'm awesome". "Okay, thanks for your help". "Oh by the way you better make sure you fix things with you and the girl". "I will, good night Yuki".

Those were Ikuto's final words before he started to search for Zero. After Ikuto left Yuki decided to search for Zero. Some people thought that she was stupid sometimes she doesn't understand, but she is always there to save her friends. Yuki knew all along that Ikuto and Zero had a fight and the girl in the story was actually Zero. She saw Zero in the barn with his head buried in his knees. Yuki ran up to him and knelt down on the floor. When he heard footsteps he looked up to see a blurry image of Yuki. She then wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. The tears kept streaming down his face as all of the emotions poured out of him. Ikuto was still searching for Zero,but he decided he would get him a present like candy or something. Ikuto decided that he would buy a bunch of different flavors of candy and whatever Zero didn't like Ikuto would eat. He then made his way back to the front of the school, which would be the last place he needed to look. Ikuto resumed his search for Zero. He checked every where except for the night class dorms and the barn. He knew that Zero hated the night class student so he knew that he would never go there. That leaves the barn, unless Zero went to Yuki's dorm room or back to his own dorm.

At this moment Yuki was still trying to comfort Zero and slow down his tears. Ikuto made his way to the barn only to see Zero and Yuki holding each other. Neither of them were aware of his presence. Ikuto was so devastated that he dropped the bag of groceries and ran as fast as he could for as long as he could until he was finally far away from the school. He didn't know when or if he would go back, but he just wanted to get away from that place. Zero finally calmed down and Yuki told Zero that Ikuto was looking for him and that he was really sorry. Zero got up and started to walking towards a bad that he saw from the corner of his eye. He lift the bag up and saw that is was full of candy and other sweet treats. He pulled out a piece of paper that said "Zero, I don't think that you will be able to forgive me but I'm sorry". "I only did it, because I fell in love with you". "I guess I should have asked you if you felt the same way". " Your best friend Ikuto". Zero didn't know that Ikuto felt that way about him in fact Zero didn't even know how he felt about Ikuto. Zero searched all over the school to try and find him, he then searched all over the town, but he still couldn't find him. He even asked around to see if anyone saw him, but he still ended up at a dead end.

ZERO IS BLOOD THIRSTY

Chapter 5: Love?

Ikuto decided that it was getting really late and he should get back to the dorm soon. Zero decided that it was really late now so he decided that he would go back to the dorm and search for him tomorrow if he didn't show up for class. Ikuto was the first who arrived back at the dorm, but then he realized that he left his key in Yuki's room. He went to her room, but nobody answered. He went back to his dorm and sat down in front of the door waiting for Zero to come back. Ikuto only had to wait a couple minutes before Zero came back. Ikuto didn't hear Zero, because he fell asleep. Zero smiled and tried waking up Ikuto after that didn't work he lifted his head and slapped him on the same side as the other bruise. Ikuto woke up right away asked screamed at the figure in front of him saying "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING"? Zero laughed and said "Don't talk to your best fried that way". Ikuto could feel the tears rolling down his face as he looked at the even blurrier figure. Zero helped Ikuto up and unlocked the door. The 2 boys walked into the room. Zero switched on the lights and sat the bag down that he have been carrying the whole night. Ikuto and Zero talked about what happened earlier between the 2 before Zero ran off. They also talked about the situation between Zero and Yuki. Ikuto stood up and walked over to the bag of sweets and pulled out a chocolate bar, because chocolate is his favorite.

Ikuto sat back down in the same place that he was sitting at. Ikuto offered a piece, but Zero said that he didn't like chocolate. Ikuto then said "It's good especially when someone feeds it to you". Zero leaned over the table and grabbed Ikuto's hand and brought candy closer to his lips before he took a bite off of it. He then smiled and licked his fingers before saying "It does taste much better when someone feeds it to you". Zero still had a piece left over so he stuck it in his mouth and was ready to eat it until Ikuto leaned over the table and grabbed Zero's chin and took a bite of of the candy. His soft lips brushed against Zero's quivering lips. Zero folded up the table and put it inside his closet. Ikuto changed his clothes and was now relaxing on his bed. Zero jumped on top of Ikuto and kissed him his tongue swiped across Ikuto's lips begging for entrance. Ikuto quickly complied and opened his mouth allowing Zero to have a ticket to the world's greatest roller coaster. Their tongue's were going from left to right to under and over just like a roller coaster. They both fought for dominance, but Zero ultimately won.

Zero ran his hand up Ikuto's shirt exploring the boy's nicely sculpted body with his cold hands. Zero then ripped the buttons off of the shirt and threw Ikuto's shirt on the ground. Which was soon followed by the rest of his clothes. Zero started leave a trail of kisses down his neck going lower and lower until he reached his nipple. Zero licked and bit both of his nipples. Then he started getting lower leaving more kisses. Zero then made his way to Ikuto's erection. Zero wrapped his hands around it and started to lick the tip before he swallowed him whole. Ikuto bucked his hips moving the erection farther into his mouth. He licked it up and down before engulfing it into his mouth once again. Then between breathes Ikuto said "I'm going to...AHHHHH"! Zero quickly lapped up the cum the was all over his fingers and Ikuto's chest. Zero then took Ikuto into another kiss where they resumed the battle for dominance, but Zero quickly won.

Zero then put 2 fingers up to Ikuto's mouh for him to suck on. After both fingers had an even coat Zero brought them down near Ikuto's butt. Before inserting 1 finger he asked if it was okay. Ikuto nodded and Zero slipped in one finger. Zero pushed and pulled the finger in and out of the tight hole. Zero then inserted the second finger and started scissoring them back and forth. Ikuto started moaning from the pleasure until Zero removed his finger's. Ikuto groaned from the absence of the fingers until Zero started rubbing his erection near Ikuto's entrance. He then slipped it in thrusting into him slowly before picking up the pace. At first Ikuto was in pain, but soon the pain turned into pure pleasure. Zero then started to pound faster and faster into him hitting his sweet spot every time. Ikuto started moaning and screaming louder and louder. Ikuto came first and a couple minutes after Zero came. Zero then flopped on top of Ikuto breathing heavily until his breathing became normal again. They fell asleep holding each other in their arms.

The next morning Zero was the first one to wake up. He quickly took a shower and got dressed. When he got out of the bathroom he checked to see if Ikuto was awake of not. Of course he was still asleep. He's like a fucking owl or some other nocturnal creature. He sleeps all day and stays up half the night. Zero opened up the curtains, but not the blinds because he didn't want anyone to accidentally see Ikuto naked. Zero then ripped the sheets off of the bed and tried shaking Ikuto, but he still didn't wake up. Then he tried pulling him out of bed that did get Ikuto to slightly open his eyes, but then he started hitting Zero. Zero leaned down and whispered into Ikuto's ear. He said "How could you do that to someone you love"? Ikuto blushed and looked away he then said "I don't love you" Zero smiled and laughed he then said "That's not what you said last night or in the note". Zero then said "If you don't love me which I know you do then I will be forced to make you". Ikuto's face was dusted with a light rosy blush earlier, but now it was a burning bright red. Zero then kissed him on his bruised cheek and said "If you hurry and get dressed I might give you some more loving tonight". Ikuto picked up a pillow and threw it at Zero he then said "My ass still hurts from last night, why in the hell would I want more"? "Because I was so good last night". "SHUT UP YOU COCKY BASTERD! I bet a blow up doll could do better then you". With those words Zero said "You're defiantly not going to get more if you keep on acting like a spoiled brat". Zero then said goodbye and went to class this time he was on time. Ikuto on the other hand went back to sleep for 5 more minutes and ended up being almost 20 minutes late.

ZERO IS BLOOD THIRSTY

Chapter 6: Payback

Ikuto could barely sit down, because his ass hurt so much. This is when he thought of the perfect plan to get back at Zero. Ikuto decided that Zero would be the 1 getting fucked and having a sore butt the next morning. Ikuto decided that he would make Zero go with him to the bar and then the park with him and get some ice cream. He thought that it was a perfect plan, because he could get chocolate ice cream and get back at Zero at the same time. After Ikuto's classes were over he went over to a car rental lot near by and picked out a mid night blue SUV. He then parked it in the parking lot and ran up to his room quickly. He told Zero to meet him by the front gate of the school. Zero got changed and quickly got to the front gate. When he arrived he stared and asked "Why the hell do you have this car"? "Oh, do you mean this beautiful car"? "No I mean that crappy SUV". "I rented it so we could have some fun going to the movies and then the park to get some ice cream". "Listen it was nice to do this, but I don't want to go". "Zero listen to me get your ass in the car before I move it for you I spent a bunch of money to rent this car so get in". "Make me". With that Zero lost his usually calm attitude and picked Zero up and threw him in the car". He then sped off to the nearest movie theater. They got into the theater and chose a seat up front. They got a large popcorn to share. After they went through about 10 minutes of commercials and advertisements and movie previews the movie finally started. They were watching an action movie that everyone at school were talking about. Unknowingly they both reached into the big bucket of popcorn at the same time. Their hands brushed up against each others and they slowly pulled them out making sure not to spill any popcorn. After the movie was over they got back into the car and headed out to the park.

It wasn't actually a park that was like the 1 back home. It had a small amusement park type thing for kids. In there it had spinning tea cups, a train ride around the park, a clown, games that you win prizes, and a carousel. Ikuto decided that he would try all the games and all the rides that he was allowed on. After he was done with the rides he started playing the games. He won 3 stuffed animals. He won a polar bear, a tiger that was about as big as a real tiger, and a pig. He went to the car and put the stuffed animals in th SUV. He then resumed playing the games. This time he won a pillow that said "HOTTIE", a teddy bear, 2 yo yo's, 2 toy guns (1 that squits out bubbles and the other one shoots out water), a free bag of cotton candy with 2 movie coupons, and a $300 gift certificate to any mall of your choice. He then loaded all of the prizes into the SUV and decided to search for Zero. He finally saw Zero sitting up against the tree. He tried calling out to him, but he was too far for Zero to hear him. He ran up to him and saw Zero breathing heavily with his hand wrapped around his throbbing neck. Ikuto knelt down and told Zero that if he needed to he could bite him. Zero grabbed Ikuto's shoulders and licked the side of his neck before damaging his perfect porcelain skin. Zero loved the taste so much that he couldn't get enough, but then he remembered what happened last time so he quickly stopped.

This time Ikuto didn't past out or almost past out. Ikuto just sat there not knowing what to do next. Then a idea popped into his head. He stood up and grabbed Zero's hand leading him to a small booth that sold ice cream. Ikuto ordered vanilla and chocolate ice cream. The chocolate 1 was for him and the vanilla was for Zero. The park was quite, because there wasn't anyone there besides the employees because it was getting late. Ikuto had to hurry to put his plan into action. Luckily when he turned his head he say a bit of ice cream on Zero's face. Ikuto leaned in and pulled Zero's face closer to him he then dragged his tongue slowly across his cheek. Zero pulled away and blushed not really knowing what to say. Ikuto smiled at his reaction and said "You had a little bit of ice cream on your cheek". Zero blushed even more and said "Oh, thank you". Ikuto got up from his position on the ground and grabbed Zero's hand once again, but this time he was leading him in the direction of the car. Zero was finally comfortable and enjoying the ice cream until Ikuto had to pull him to where ever they were going. Zero didn't even bother to ask any question instead he just went along with it. Ikuto finally stopped and pointed to the sky. When Zero looked up he saw a beautiful sunset it was a mixture of orange and pink with a splash of purple here and there.

After the sunset was over they got in the car ready to leave Ikuto started to drive off, but instead of going back to the school he drove into a empty parking lot. Zero was shocked, because he thought that the amusement park thing was the last place then had to go before going back home. In an unenthusiastic voice he said "Now where are we and what are you dragging me to do now". Ikuto took off his seat belt and did his famous sexy smirk. In a seductive voice "Oh, you won't be doing anything on the contrary I will be doing you". Zero was frozen with shock until Ikuto leaned over and straddled him. Zero became wide eyed and yelled "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING"? Ikuto smiled and said "I think you know what I'm about to do". Zero tried to push Ikuto off, but he grabbed Zero hands and brought them above his head. Ikuto then he roughly kissed Zero putting all of his passion into that kiss.

Zero then began to kiss back and Ikuto lighted his grip on Zero's hands. Ikuto then brought his free hand up Zero's shirt. Ikuto then began kissing his neck before sucking and then biting on a piece. When he was finished he gave 1 last kiss to the hickey. He then pulled the seat back and resumed kissing Zero's neck. Ikuto got on his knees on the car floor and unzipped Zero's pants. He then reached into Zero's pants and pulled out his magic stick. Zero gasped when Ikuto licked the tip almost teasing him. Ikuto started licking it up and down before he swallowed it whole. He then bobbing his head up and down. Zero grabbed his hair and started pushing his head down making his erection go deeper into Ikuto's throat. He then bobbed his head faster and faster this time using 1 hand to stroke it. Zero then said " I'm... I'm going to cum!". The cum squirted all over Ikuto's face and hand. He licked up all of the cum that was on his hand. Zero leaned down and pulled Ikuto closer licking his cum off of Ikuto's face. Then they started a new tongue war, this was even more violent the the last. Neither of them gave up and continued to fight for dominance until Zero finally gave up. They then pulled away gasping for air. Ikuto then pulled down Zero's pants and boxers in 1 swift motion. He whispered "I wanna try something freaky, so bare with me". Zero then thought "Oh god what is he going to do? Like having sex in a rental car parked in a parking lot isn't freaky enough".

Suddenly before his eyes Ikuto Chara transformed into "Black Lynx". Ikuto then gave him a kiss and gently slipping his tail into Zero's butt. He started thrusting it up and down. Zero put his hand over his mouth to stop any noises that might exit. That didn't help at all, because he was still screaming. Ikuto then took his tail out and licked the juices off. He then slowly slid his erection inside the tight opening. He then began to thrust, slowly pulling it out and then pounding into him. Zero was in so much pain. He felt like someone was ripping him apart from the inside. He dug his nails into the seats almost ripping them to shreds. He was screaming louder and louder with every thrust. The pain was soon turned into pure XTC. They then switched positions and now Zero was straddling Ikuto. He then began riding him up and down. Ikuto came first inside the other boy and then Zero came. They the rested for a little while before going for another round. They kept this up until they were too exhausted to do anymore. They decided to get dressed and go to the gas station to fill up the tank and go to a do it yourself car wash. They even cleaned the inside making sure no cum was left on the seats or the car roof or wherever it could have squirted. Ikuto dropped Zero of before he drove back to the car rental lot to return the car.

ZERO IS BLOOD THIRSTY

Chapter 7: The Last Chapter

Ikuto then started walking back to his dorm room. When he realized that it was difficult to see he knew that he was carrying to much stuff. He slowly walked back to the school luckily he made it back in one piece without dropping anything. He made his way inside the school building and was now inside the dorms. Since he couldn't see where he was going he ended up running into someone. When he looked up he saw it was his good friend Yuki. "Hi Yuki, I'm so sorry for running into you". "It's okay, I know you didn't mean it". Ikuto then stood up and held out a hand so he could help Yuki up. "It was, because I went to an amusement park thing and I won these prizes". "Actually it's great that you're here, because 1 of these are for you". "Thank you, but before I think you need help carrying these to your room". "Thank you that would help me a bunch". "Sure, anything for a friend". "Thanks Yuki you're so helpful". Yuki and Ikuto then picked all of the prizes and stuffed animals off of the hallway floor. They then got to the dorm room that Zero and Ikuto shared. That's when he remembered that Zero was the only one who had a key, because for some reason the only key Ikuto cared about was the Dumpty key. All other keys he either lost or forgot all about them.

Then Ikutosearched in his pants pockets to find the dorm key. The only key that he found was the Dumpy key. He was so desperate that he actually tried to open the door with the Dumpty key. Of course that didn't work, because it only goes to the Humpty lock that Amu has. He realized that he would have to tell Yuki that he didn't have his key and he didn't know if Zero was in the room or not. He put all of the stuff that he was carrying on the ground and turned to Yuki. He then said "I'm sorry Yuki, but I don't have my room key". She then said with a questioning tone in her voice "Then what's that around your neck"? "What it's just a necklace with a cross"? "No I'm talking about the chain with the key at the end". "What"? Ikuto had no idea that he was another necklace. He then looked down and grabbed the necklace. She was right he was wearing a key around his neck, but he didn't remember putting it on. He tried knocking on the door first before trying the key. He took the chain off and tried the key into the key hole. It was successful and they were able to get in.

He sat all of the stuff that he was carrying on his bed. Yuki was setting down the prizes that she was holding on the bed while Ikutowent into both of the boys closets to find the table. He then sat up the table and grabbed a couple soda's that he had in his mini refrigerator. He handed Yuki 1 and then sat facing her. They then chatted a little while before Yuki had to go patrol the school. Before she left he gave her the polar bear that he won from the small carnival. The polar bear was perfect for her. She kept on talking about how cute it was and how the eyes were so big and blah blah blah. She said goodbye and then left. She was gone for five minutes and she was now outside patrolling the school. Ikuto cleaned up everything and was now putting away the table when Zero stumbled in. Ikuto dropped everything that he was carrying and ran to help Zero. Zero grabbed Ikuto and pulled him closer. He whispered "I'm sorry" and licked the side of his neck before biting him. He sunk his teeth deep inside smooth flesh. The scarlet red droplets dripped out of the puncture wounds. Zero licked every drop that came out making sure not to waste any.

Zero was getting better with his self control the last couple of times that he bit Ikuto he didn't pass out or almost die like the first time. He craved Ikuto's blood more and more, but he didn't want to kill him for it. Drinking his blood was even tastier and sweeter then a cupcake. He wanted and desired his blood more then he did Yuki's. He wanted him more then he wanted anyone in his life. He wanted him heart, body and soul. He wasn't going to let anyone take him away like how Kaname took Yuki from him. He wouldn't lose to anyone no matter what happened to him he wouldn't lose without a fight. Ikuto looked confused. Why was Zero just blabbing to him self? Lose, lose who? Who is he going to lose to? Ikuto tried to snap him out of it. He tried calling to him, he tried shaking him, he even tried slapping him but he wouldn't stop acting strange. He was thinking what the hell is wrong with you and why are you acting so weird? Ikuto did the last thing that he could think about he put his hand under Zero's chin and pulled him closer into a kiss.

It turns out that when Zero was on his way back to the school Easter kidnapped him. When they put the needle into his skin a microchip went into his bloodstream and latched onto a nerve. Once it latched onto the nerve they were able to control him anytime. It was Zero the whole time, he went through the pain so he could gain control it so he wouldn't hurt Ikuto. After a couple minutes Zero came out of the mind control. Apparently all he needed was blood to regain full control. The next thing he had to do is either cut the micro chip out of his arm or remain under their control forever. He went to the headmaster and asked if he had some kind of machine that could locate a microchip. For some reason the headmaster had it. It was probably from all of the crap that he collects. He says that it's part of his hobby or something. Zero went back to the dorm room he shared with Ikuto. He told Ikuto to hold the small contraption over both of his arms until it gives him some indicator of where the chip was located. The chip was in the inner part of his right arm. It was located just above his wrist. Zero took the the sharp knife to his wrist and a slight where the chip was. He then used a pair of tongs that the headmaster gave him and dug them into his skin. He pulled out the blood covered chip from his wrist. Ikuto gave him a wash cloth with warm water to stop the bleeding. After the bleeding stopped Ikuto wrapped some bandages around Zero's wrist. Since Zero lost a large amount of blood he felt very weak.

He pulled Ikuto closer to him and sunk his teeth into the other boy's flesh. He made sure not to waste 1 drop of blood. He dragged his tongue across the smooth semi - cold flesh beneath him. Although he did his he didn't realize that there werea couple drops of blood near his mouth. Ikuto brought his hand to Zero and wiped the blood off of Zero's face with his index finger. Unfortunately now Ikuto had blood on his index finger. Zero grabbed Ikuto's hand and brought it closer to his soft luscious lips licking the blood off of the other boy's finger. He then pulled Ikuto into a kiss. Pressing his lips softly onto the other boy's plump lips. He then got up to rinse the blood out of the wash cloth before it left a stain.

Authors Notes: Sorry this is the first time I wrote a yaoi story so don't yell at me if it sucks, but i am fine with it so leave both good and bad reviews if you want cuz i don't care. It is hard to put it into detail so you can imagine it then to see the actual action happening rigth in front of you. I also hope it's not to full of fluffiness and mushy cushy feelings and blah blah blah. I also hope that it wasn't too kinky or cheesy or dramatic for you. I'm also sorry for the really long story, but It would be to easy not to write more to give it depth and I like a challenge. I hope you enjoyed itin some kind of way. For reading this far i award you with the title of being an awesome, patient person, but you also get a cookie. =) Dedicated to all yaoi fans (=

.


End file.
